


Shut Up, Ya Idjit.

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Shut Up, Ya Idjit.

“Y/n, meet Sam and Dean Winchester, John’s boys.”  
You look at the two men in front of you.   
“It’s nice to meet you, Uncle Bobby has told me a lot about you.”  
Damn, these Winchesters have good genetics, both all muscle and charming smiles. From what Bobby has told me, Sam is about two years older than me, and Dean is almost seven years older. You make eye contact with Dean, noticing how nice his green eyes are. You blush, finding the hem of your AC/DC shirt quite fascinating.   
“Nice shirt.”  
Dean winks at you.   
“Thanks…”  
Behind you, Bobby is staring warningly at Dean. He’d raised you as his own after your parents died, and was naturally protective. You bring thing back to the reason the four of you are standing in your motel room.  
“So, what can I do to help you with this hunt?”

“Hey...did you hear me?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“You zoned out on me there sweetheart.”  
He presses a light kiss to your jaw, running his fingertips down your arm. You shiver slightly under his touch.   
“You’re not exactly helping me focus.”  
“What’s on your mind?”  
Dean pulls you closer, and you curl into his side, inhaling his smell. You feel comforted by it, leather, gunpowder, and mint you associate with him.   
“I think we should tell Bobby and Sam.”  
“What? Why?”  
He pulls away enough to look at you, his green eyes full of confusion and maybe a little fear. He was never any good at hiding his emotions from you.   
“We’ve been dating for two months Dean! I can only come up with so many excuses to visit the bunker and hunt with you all the time. Besides, I hate lying to Bobby and Sam, you know that.”  
“I know, but I like things the way they are...”  
You sit up, running your hands through your hair, emotions bubbling to the surface.   
“I’m sure I’m being crazy but I can’t help but feel like you want to keep things a secret so that it’ll be easier to break up with me!”  
Now he looks even more frightened by your outburst.  
“No! No, never. I just…”  
“You just what, Dean?”  
“I’m scared of Bobby okay?”  
You can’t help but laugh at the helpless look on his face.  
“It’s not funny Y/n!”  
“Yes it is. Dean Winchester, manliest of men is scared of my uncle who loves him like his own son!”  
“It’s just that when I first met you, he, uh, warned me.”  
“Warned you?”  
“You’re very beautiful, you like rock, and you hunt. Bobby knew I’d probably go for it, and being the protective old son of a bitch that he is, warned against dating you.”  
“And you took him seriously?!”  
“Well yeah! I’m not going to risk it.”  
“Dean, he saw us become best friends, he knows that if he can trust anyone except him and Sam with my life, it’s you.”  
“That’s reassuring, I’m in third place.”  
“At least you placed, I’m pretty sure I’m around eighth or ninth.”  
He laughs at that, lying back down, and pulling you with him.   
“We’ll go and visit Bobby at the end of this hunt, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
\----  
“So, I-we actually, have some news…”  
Sam raises and eyebrow. Bobby sits down.  
“We?”  
Dean clears his throat, taking your hand, rubbing your knuckles with his thumb reassuringly.  
“Y/n and I.”  
Bobby looks down at your hand in Dean’s, his face unreadable.  
“We’re together, have been for two months actually.”  
Sam gets the biggest grin on his face. He gets up, and walks over, enveloping you in a big, warm moose hug.  
“Finally! I don’t know how long I could go on pretending I didn’t know.”  
You pull away, looking up at him, confused.  
“You two are terrible liars. I mean, ‘I’m just gonna go check on Y/n for an hour, we’re totally not together, I just like to go and hang out for a bit and then somehow come back smelling like her perfume for no reason.’ Really, Dean? And don’t even get me started on the obvious staring during research-”  
“Shut up ya idgit before I change my mind about being okay with this.”  
You smile brightly, hugging your uncle. When you pull away, Dean takes your hand again, and in that moment you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
